


Win the Battle, Not the War...yet

by onihunter305



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: Season 2 Episode 10, Hurt Alec, M/M, Malec, Parental Magnus, Powerful Madzie, Sibling Love, parental alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: Magnus rushed to the institute to find Alec, instead he found Madzie. Little did he know how important an ally she would be. (Set during episode 10, which hasn't aired yet)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the the two promos that were released about episode 10, airing Monday. If you haven't seen either of those, I would suggest doing so prior to reading (as this will potentially spoil them for you). 
> 
> Also, this is being posted prior to episode 10 airing, so it may become very inaccurate as I have no idea what will actually happen.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoys!

The moment his phone rang and the caller ID read ‘Isabelle Lightwood’, Magnus felt panic rise within him. There were very few reasons the only female Lightwood child would be calling him during this time of crisis, one of them was his biggest fear. He answered, trying to keep his voice light in hopes that it was a mere social call.

“Dear Isabelle, how can I be of service tonight?” He asked.

“Magnus, the wards, around the Institute…they’re down,” Isabelle said, not wasting any time. She sounded tense, and tired, and out of breath. 

“Calm down!” Magnus exclaimed, trying to wrap his head around what she was saying. “What do you mean, the wards are down?”

“They’re gone, demons are everywhere. It’s Valentine, he’s after Clary. Alec is trying to keep her safe, but he’s injured…I think…last time I saw him. And Jace…is on his way…but I don’t know when he will get here. Luke’s bringing him. We need help,” She tried to explain. She was overwhelmed by everything that was going on around her. The only place that she had ever thought to be safe, from demon attack at least, was now infested with her worst nightmare. 

“My spell-book!” Magnus cursed. His stolen spell-book was the only explanation, it was the only thing in this universe that would have been able to dismantle his wards. Even so, it would have taken a very powerful warlock to use his book of counter spells, especially on a job as big as ripping down the wards on the New York Institute.

“Please, we need your help!” She continued, not bothering to comment on Magnus’ epiphany. 

“I will be there momentarily. Find Alec, help him guard Clary. If Valentine gets her, the Downward will be finished,” Even as he said the words, he was gathering his magic to create a portal, praying the warlock that had undone one of his finest pieces of work, hadn’t warded against portals. 

Entering the Institute was normally chaotic, there were always Shadowhunters rushing around, doing one thing or another. The scene he arrived to this time, was concerning beyond his wildest imagination. There was silence, bodies littering the floor of the command center. Magnus could see that they were of all races. There were Shadowhunters, distinctive due to their dark rune covered bodies. And there were vampires, warlocks, and werewolves, all clearly controlled by Valentine due to the black veins covering their faces that were the tell-tale signs of his experimentations. 

Magnus felt panic rise as his stomach dropped. If this was what the command center looked like, what the hell was going on elsewhere. Where was Isabelle, where was Alec?

He carefully, and silently made his way around the building, trying to find anyone he might be able to consider an ally, praying someone would know what the hell was going on.

Turning another corner he was surprised to find a little dark-skinned girl with a blue polka-dot scarf around her neck next to a dead shadowhunter. Although he was relieved it wasn’t Alec, he knew it was not a good sign for things to come. 

“Hello sweat pea,” he said softly, approaching her slowly. “I’m Magnus.”

She turned to face him, her eyes showing both fear and confidence all at the same time. Her hand went to the scarf around her neck and slowly she removed it, revealing gills on either side of her throat. Magnus could feel the power radiate off of her as she did this simple movement and was almost struck down by the revelation it caused him. This child, likely Iris’ Madzie, was the one who had dismantled his iron-clad wards around the Institute and let Valentine in. His heart broke when he thought of what she must have gone through to get her to follow his orders.

Magnus swallowed hard, trying to think of how he should try to handle this situation. This child was powerful, not more powerful than him, but she had access to her raw magic, something he had long locked away. More than that, Magnus had always felt very protective of warlock children and couldn’t imagine fighting one, even one who was working with Valentine. He prayed it didn't come to that.

“I know you’re scared,” he began, approaching slowly, “But you don’t have to be.” He quickly flashed his Warlock mark, allowing her to understand that he was on her side, and hopefully showing her that she could trust him. “See, I’m just like you Madzie. I’m a warlock too.” At this point, Magnus was kneeling next to her and she had yet to move from her spot. 

He dared a glance at the Shadowhunter that was downed at her feet, trying to identify them. Although he didn’t know his name, he recognized him from his comings and goings at the Institute. It made his heart beat faster, seeing him meant it was unlikely they had been able to call Idris for backup when the Institute was attacked. 

“These men are using you, for your abilities,” he tried to explain, hoping she would trust a fellow warlock over Valentine, the man who had kidnapped her from her beloved Nana. 

“He said Nana was here,” she said, finally speaking for the first time since he approached her. 

“They lied,” Magnus said, his throat tightening. He didn’t know how to tell this child that, not only was her Nana not in the Institute, she was in Idris at his own doing. 

“They promised,” she said, her voice breaking. Magnus could once again feel the power swirling around her. He took another deep breath, young warlocks were often slaves to their emotions which was why it was so important for them to be raised around those who would help them curb their abilities. Her emotions were overwhelming the fragile control she had over her immense power. 

She looked down at the man at her feet and then back up at Magnus, this time he could see tears forming in her eyes. 

“I want my Nana,” she said sadly, elemental air blowing past him.

“I know sweat pea, and I would like to bring you to her. But she is not here,” he reiterated, not coming any closer but not making any move to defend himself against the strong pulsing magic she was emitting.

“Will you help me find her?” She asked, reaching out towards Magnus for the first time.

“I’m actually looking for someone myself, a very tall, dark-haired, shadowhunter named Alexander,” Magnus said, hoping she had seen the one he was looking for, “Have you seen him my dear?”

She didn’t say anything, but she nodded and pointed behind her, where Magnus had been heading in the first place.

“That’s very good. Now, stay with me little one, I will protect you,” he said, reaching out his hand so she could grip it. She tucked her scarf into her pocket and gripped his hand tightly, 

~*~

The battle to retake the Institute was hard fought. They had managed to dispose of the demons and drive out the attacking Downworlders to the point where Valentine saw need to retreat. They won the battle, not the war. As soon as he was able, Magnus erected weak wards over the Institute, strong enough to prevent Demon’s from entering at will, but nothing compared to what had once been there. After all the fighting he had done, he didn’t have enough magic to resurrect those just yet. 

Many people died, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. Magnus had seen Alec once briefly, during the battle, which had been barely enough to sooth his frazzled nerves. He longed to hold the other man in his arms, to reassure himself that the was safe and whole. But he couldn’t find him, he couldn’t find Jace, Izzy, Simon or Clary either. 

He still had Madzie tucked behind him, both of them standing off to the side as everyone gathered their dead and injured. He felt as though he had no place. He wasn’t a welcomed part of either side at the moment. Although he battled along side the Shadowhunters, helping them retake the Institute, they glared at him due to his protectiveness of the small child behind him. They had demanded her surrender, wanting to bring her to Idris to stand trial for her actions against the New York Institute, but Magnus wasn’t allowing it. 

His strong resistance was the reason everyone stayed clear, while not taking their eyes off of him.

Magnus saw Max walking through the war-torn commander center, looking nervous and scared but unhurt. The boy was looking side to side frantically, clearly looking for his siblings. 

Magnus knew that fear well, and as relieved as he was that Max was unharmed, he longed for the young boy's missing siblings to resurface as well.

“Max,” he called out, loud enough to catch the younger boys attention but not too loud as to not frightened his young charge. He saw the boy startle, and then turn towards him.

Magnus would never admit the nerves that crept up as he looked at Max, praying the boy had news on the whereabouts of his brothers and sister. 

“Magnus!? Where is Alec, or Izzy, or Jace? Have you seen them yet?” Max asked, rushing over to the familiar face. He hadn’t spent much time in the New York Institute, and even less outside of the company of his family members, so he was relieved to have someone he recognized.

“Not recently, no. During the battle I had seen them. I’m sure they will be relieved you are well,” he said, feeling Madzie tighten her grip at the new individual in her personal space.

“They’re okay right?” He asked, his voice soft and careful. Magnus was shocked by how young he looked in that very moment. Although Shadowhunters believed that their children were ready to become warriors as soon as they passed all their trials and received their first rune, they clearly forgot that these children were not mentally ready for the problems of the real world, even if they were physically. 

“They were when I saw them, he responded.

“Who’s that?” Max said, distracting himself for a moment as he noticed the young girl shadowed by Magnus’ slight body. He looked around his brother’s boyfriend and noticed her gills, working to bring in and breath out air. “Woah,” he said before he could stop himself.

Madzie immediately felt self-conscious and pulled out her scarf to cover her warlock mark.

“No!” Max exclaimed, his hands held out non-threateningly. “They’re cool. You don’t have to hide them.”

Madzie lowered her hands and smiled at him but stayed silent.

“Dear sweat pea, this is Max. He is Alexander’s youngest brother. Max, this is Madzie,” Magnus introduced the two young children. Madzie waved shyly from around Magnus and Max returned the wave.

“How were you able to stay safe in this scuffle, young Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked, genuinely surprised that there wasn’t a scratch on Max considering there wasn’t an unharmed person in sight. Again Magnus felt the pit of his stomach drop even lower, if everyone was injured, and Alec was injured before he even arrived, how was his dear Shadowhunter fairing. And, more importantly, where was he?

“Alec locked me in a closet in the far wing,” Max said begrudgingly. 

“Don’t hold it against him,” Magnus said softly, “It is hard to concentrate and fight when the ones we love are in danger.” Admitting that, was as close to admitting he loved Alec as he had ever come. 

As tough as it was to admit that, it was true. After having Madzie conceal herself in a corner with strict instructions to only reveal herself to him, Magnus had tried to throw everything he had into the ensuing battle. His immortal life was almost cut short when he was distracted by Alec getting throw out of the room they were fighting in and into a wing. In the end it was a blessing in disguise. Without the external distraction of wanting to watch out for Alec, Magnus had been a much more effective fighter, taking out forsaken and injected-Downworlders left and right. 

“I could have helped,” Max wanted to argue, but even he knew he wouldn’t have been that much help in the battle. 

“One day you will Young Shadowhunter,” Magnus soothed, placing his free hand on Max’s shoulder in comfort. 

They stood together in silence for a moment before Madzie’s tugging on Magnus’ sleeve caught his attention. Looking down at her with a smile on his face he was quickly redirected to the far hall where she was frantically pointing. Magnus’ head snapped to the side to see the three of the four people he had been searching for since the battle ended slowly making their way into the room.

His breath caught as he realized they were all but dragging Alec between them, his eyes almost closed and blood covering almost every unclothes surface. 

“Alexander,” He whispered, unable to generate anything more in his shocked state. 

As if he heard him, although Magnus thought it unlike as he had spoken very softly, Alec’s head lifted slightly. His half lidded eyes met Magnus’ concerned cat eyes and Magnus’ all of a sudden felt as though he could breath again. If nothing else, Alec was alive.

Max took off from his side and ran to his siblings, stopping just short of barreling into them as he assessed the damage. Magnus wasn’t far behind him, Madzie keeping a silent step behind him. 

“I’m okay,” He heard Alec weakly protest, although he clearly could not stand on his own and his shirt was drenched in a lot more than ichor. 

“No my dear, you are not. But you are alive which is all that matters,” Magnus said, invading Alec’s personal space and touching his cheek, wanting nothing more than to kiss his blood stained lips. As he made contact with his hand, however, Alec let out a painful moan and hunched over.

“Alec!” Jace and Izzy both exclaimed, their grip tightening as they tried to prevent him from dropping to the ground. 

Alec didn’t even try to protest as he was led over to an open couch and gently laid down. Now that he wasn’t hunched over Magnus was able to see the extent of his injuries. “You are far less than okay Alexander,” he said softly. He snapped his fingers and attempted to call upon what was left of his severely depleted magic. He was able to create a few sparks but found himself slumping over in defeat. 

“Why isn’t it working?” Max asked, his voice thick with emotion as he watched Magnus fail to heal his injured big brother. Izzy was quick to grip him around the shoulders and pull him into her, enveloping him in her arms as they drew comfort from each other.

“I’m sorry, I am exhausted. I don’t have anything left in me,” Magnus cried, attempting to call upon magic he knew he didn’t have. He looked up at the shadowhunters around him and knew they didn’t even have the strength to lend. Alec let out a pitiful moan from next to them and they all shared concerned looks.

“He was hit by multiple demons, he’s probably be poisoned,” Izzy commented softly to both Jace and Magnus. 

“Shit,” Jace cursed, frantically looking around as if the answer to their problems was out there but they just had to find it. 

As they conferred on their potential options and discussed moving Alec to the medical wing to seek further treatment, a blue glow began to emit from next to Magnus. Four shocked eyes turned to see Alec covered in blue tendrils of warlock magic, flowing from Madzie’s extended hands. 

Silently they watched with baited breath to see if she was able to reverse some of the damage that had been inflicted on Alec’s body. 

When the wisps of magic dispersed Madzie leaned heavily on Magnus, not use to using as much magic as she had that day. Magnus steadied the young warlock child before turning to Alec. Although the blood and ichor were still covering most of his body, they could see his color returning and his breathing easier. 

“Alec?” Jace questioned, wondering if his parabatai rune was failing him of if Alec was truly healed and no longer in pain.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open, unsure of where he was for a moment before he was able to categorize everyone around him. Seeing his family, all of them, safe and sound allowed him to slump back on the couch he was rested on.

“What happened?” He asked, unsure of how the battle ended.

“We drove them out, for now,” Jace answered, knowing Alec wouldn’t let up until he had a status report.

“Good. Injuries? Casualties?” He asked, acting as head of the institute even though he needed rest.

“Hush now Alexander, you need to save your strength,” Magnus interrupted. He didn’t know how Alec would handle the number of deaths the Institute had suffered at that moment in time. 

Alec turned to face him, clearly wanting to say something important, however he was distracted by the small child he saw hiding behind his boyfriend.

“Madzie,” He exclaimed, excited to see the young girl unharmed. She smiled at him and walked around Magnus to stand directly next to Alec. 

Jace tensed from his position near Alec’s feet, he had see Madzie portal away with Clary, then becoming a pivotal player in Simon’s capture, and then single handedly dismantle the protections surrounding the institute. He was understandably wary of the young warlock. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Alec said, his hand lifting to reach out to her. She didn’t say a word but softly grasped his hand. Behind her Magnus was shocked, it had taken him a while to get her to warm-up to him and trust him, and yet Alexander had her trust without even trying. “I am very thankful to you, this is the second time you’ve saved me.” Alec said softly, somehow knowing that she had been the one to heal him from his injuries. 

“Nana is gone,” Madzie said sadly, shocking everyone around them. Most of them had never heard Madzie speak, and yet here she was opening up to Alec.

“I know, but we won’t let anything happen to you,” Alec reassured her, knowing exactly the right tone to set her at ease. 

“Magnus said the same thing,” Madzie admitted to him, making Alec smile. He was glad she had stumbled upon his boyfriend. Although the man had no children of his own, he doted on warlock children and Alec knew she had been well taken care of in his presence. 

“Well, if the high warlock of Brooklyn said so, then I’m sure it’s true,” Alec whispered, watching Madzie’s eyes widen as she learned of Magnus’ title. She turned back to look at him in awe.

Just as Jace was about to interrupt, and find out some answers as to how the hell they knew each other, Aldertree came limping around the corner. His eyes locked on Madzie and he made his way over to them quickly, Raj and another Shadowhunter flanking him. 

Alec could see the intent in his eyes and lurched himself up from the couch and placed himself between Aldertree and Madzie. Magnus caught on to what was happening and quickly joined Alec in his protective stance, they were soon joined by Jace, Izzy, and Max.

“Stand down,” Aldertree ordered, his eyes locked on Madzie’s scared ones. She gripped the back of Alec’s shirt, unaffected by the bodily fluids it was drenched in.

“No, I will not let you hurt her,” Alec stated.

“It is the Clave’s decision as to her fate. She dismantled the wards surrounding the Institute and allowed demons to enter and kill Shadowhunters. She needs to be punished according to the law,” Aldertree said, Raj taking a step forward to do his bidding but thought better of it when Magnus glared at him.

“She is a warlock child, she is not responsible for the actions of her magic until she comes of age. She will be returning to my loft with me where I will find suitable housing and someone to teach her the control she needs. She has done no wrong, she was being manipulated by Valentine,” Magnus said, daring any of them to question his authority. 

“Be that as it may, Warlock, she is solely responsible for the death of no less than two Shadowhunters, a clear breach of the Accords,” Aldertree argued. 

“Death in self-defense is more than excusable,” Alec chimed in, knowing the Accords and Laws as well, if not better, than everyone else there aside from Magnus. Aldertree looked as if he was going to go again, but a sharp glare from Alec followed but one from Magnus made him think better of it.

“Very well, she is banned from the Institute and is your responsibility now Warlock,” Aldertree said, spitting out the last word as if it was a curse. He waved his hand to dismiss Raj and the other Shadowhunter he had brought as backup and turned to leave.

“You are safe, you have nothing to worry about,” Alec reassured Madzie as he turned back to face her. She didn’t say anything this time, just raised her hands to indicate she wanted to be held. Alec didn’t even hesitate, he lifted her into his arms and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shirt. 

“I should be getting her back,” Magnus commented, his hand finding itself on Alec’s lower back. Ale turned to look at him longingly, wanting nothing less than to go with him. To make sure Madzie was settled before curling himself up in Magnus’ arms and trying to forget all the death he witnessed today, the friends and fellow shadowhunters he lost. 

“Go big brother,” Izzy said warmly, catching on to what was going on between the two lovers in front of her. She understood their need to assure each other that they were alive and well and she was happy that Alec had someone to do that with. “We will handle things here tonight.”

Alec looked as though he wanted nothing more than to agree, his eyes swept from Izzy’s reassuring face to Jace’s smirking one before landing on Max’s unsure expression. 

Max realized Alec was holding back for his sake and quickly schooled his features, “Go, I have Izzy and Jace and Clary and her vampire boyfriend Silas, where those two are, to take care of me. You take care of Madzie and Magnus, poor guy couldn’t even boil water with the magic he has left.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at that comment but chose to stay silent for the moment. 

“Call me if you need me,” he instructed before turning into Magnus’ side. Magnus wrapped an arm around him, pulling him as close as he dared. He was just about to state that he wasn’t able to make a portal when Madzie’s hand flew out and opened a portal without a word. 

Silently looking at each other they felt as though they couldn’t ask for anything more. They were safe and Valentine had been driven back, for now. The war was far from over, but they were sure that this victory would tilt the odds in their favor. 

Reaching down, Magnus gripped Alec’s hand tightly, then they stepped through the portal, together.

**Author's Note:**

> So just to clarify, in case you didn't connect the threads of the promos to the story. The beginning part of the story was based directly on the promo of Magnus meeting Madzie for the very first time (word for word with the feels added). The second promo eluded to the fact that Alec was hurt so I ran with that. 
> 
> Also, I set the scene in the institute because I'm assuming that Valentine wasn't Magnus' spell-book so he could tear down the wards surrounding the institute and he needed Madzie to do it because she is so strong and he could lie to her and say they where keeping her Nana there... hope that made sense and cleared up any confusion anyone might have had as to where I got such potentially outlandish ideas.


End file.
